Seseorang Bernama Naruko
by fisuki yukari
Summary: gomen minna, fi-chan gak jago bikin summary, jadi langsung ke cerita aja ya
1. Chapter 1

yuhuu minna-san, perkenalkan aku author baru di FFn ini, panggil aja fi-chan :) mohon bantuannya ya :D oh ya ini juga merupakan fic pertamaku, jadi kalo banyak salah mohon dimaklumi. Ok , Go to Story ~

**Seseorang Bernama Naruko**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru slight Sasusaku**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : romance (mungkin)**

**Warning : OOC, typo (tapi mudah-mudahan nggak), bahasa awut-awutan, pokoknya Gaje**

**"Not Like? Don't Read!"**

**Fanfiction by Fisuki Yukari**

**~ CHAPTER 1 ~**

Pada hari minggu yang cerah, seorang pemuda berambut raven yang mirip pantat ayam, bermata onyx dan berkulit putih sedang asyik menonton acara televisi. Dengan ditemani segelas jus tomat dan sepiring roti. Angin berhembus dari jendela hingga menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut ravennya *WOW*.

Uchiha Sasuke, begitulah orang memanggilnya. Dia dikenal sebagai pemuda tampan, dingin, cuek, pintar.

Ketika sedang asyik menonton televise, tiba-tiba, hp Sasuke berbunyi ada panggilan masuk. Nama 'Sakura' terlihat jelas di layar hp Sasuke, dia pun dengan malas mengangkat telfon itu.

"moshi-moshi"

"moshi moshi Sasuke-kun" jawab suara dari seberang yang bernama Sakura itu

"ada apa Sakura?"

"emm, apa hari ini kau sibuk Sasuke-kun?"

"hn, tidak"

"aku ingin mengajakmu pergi nonton, aku sangat bosan dirumah hari ini, kau mau?"

"hn, ok, tunggu aku"

"wah, arigatou Sasuke-kun"

"hn" kemudian Sasuke memutus hubungan telfon itu.

'hn, aku harus membicarakan ini dengan Sakura' inner Sasuke

Sasuke segera bersiap-siap, kemudian pergi kerumah Sakura. Sesampainya di sana ternyata Sakura sudah menunggu Sasuke di depan rumahnya dengan memakai dress selutut berarna pink senada dengan rambutnya yang tergerai indah. Dan juga memakai high hils yang lumayan tinggi. Sakura segera naik ke motor Sasuke, tapi sulit karena dia memakai dress.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tak membawa mobil?" tanya Sakura ketika dia sudah di boncengan Sasuke

"dipakek nii-san"

"ow"

Akhirnya mereka sampai di bioskop, tempat mereka biasa menonton. Mereka segera mencari bangku yang kosong. Film yang diputar kali ini adalah Titanic. Banyak diantara penonton yang terharu akan kisah film ini.

Film pun selesai, mereka pada bubar dari bioskop itu.

"Sakura ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" kata Sasuke ketika berada di tempat parkiran.

"apa itu Sasuke?"

"jangan disini"

"ok, terserah kau sajalah"

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke danau, tempat mereka mulai menjalin hubungan.

"apa yang mau kau bicarakan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan diantara mereka

Sasuke seperti mengindahkan pertanyaan Sakura, dan asyik memandangi danau itu dengan muka datar.

"kita putus" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura kaget

"ayolah Sasuke, jangan bercanda, tidak lucu tau"

"aku serius Sakura" jawab Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Sakura

Bagai tersambar petir yang begitu dahsyat. Dengan perlahan butir-butir air jatuh dari kedua mata emeraldnya

"tapi kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura di sela-sela tangisnya

"kita sudah tidak cocok Sakura, semua karena keegoisanmu, tak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain, aku tak tau bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta denganmu dulu Sakura"

Sakura sangat terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Dia kemudian menyeka airmatanya dengan kasar

"baik, kalau itu maumu Sasuke, tapi aku tetap tidak terima dengan semua ini, aku akan mendapatkanmu lagi Sasuke!" kemudian Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk disitu. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke juga meninggalkan tempat itu. Akhirnya danau itu menjadi saksi bisu ketika mereka mulai menjalin hubungan dan saat mereka mengakhiri hubungan.

.

.

.

Pagi itu di Konoha Senior High School, tampak Sasuke sedang berjalan dengan santainya di koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celana. Walaupun Sasuke orangnya dingin dan cuek namun dia mempunyai banyak fansgirl. Terbukti saat dia melewati kerumunan cewek, cewek-cewek itu langsung berteriak histeris memanggil namanya.

"kyaaa… Sasuke-kuuunnnn"

"wow! Dia ganteng bangett"

"Sasuke-kunnn… kau keren sekali"

"woww! Cool abis deh"

Dan masih banyak lagi teriakan-teriakan histeris lainnya. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dan menghela nafas panjang mendengar semua itu.

Akhirnya dia sampai dikelasnya, yaitu XII-2 IPA. Dia ingin jadi dokter, makanya dia masuk kelas IPA. *author : wah, kalo dokternya Sasuke-kun, semua pasien cewek pasti gak mau pulang dari rumah sakit XD"

Sasuke segera menuju tempat duduknya di pojok belakang dekat jendela.

Keadaan yang begitu tenang tiba-tiba hancur ketika pemuda berambut blonde, bermata sapphire, dan berkulit tan datang.

"ohayou gozaimasu minna-saaaannnn!" teriak pemuda tadi yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto pakek toa masjid pinjeman *author di rasengan*

"ohayou Sasuke" sapa Naruto

"hn" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke

"ck, sampai kapan kau mau cuek begitu?"

"hn"

"itu bukan jawaban Sasuke teme!"

"bukan urusanmu"

'ck, apa semua keluarga keturunan Uchiha seperti itu sifatnya?' inner Naruto kemudian duduk di samping Sasuke.

Teng…teng…teng…

Bel pelajaran pertama pun dimulai. Tapi, tampaknya semua siswa tak menggubrisnya. Saat mendengar suara sepatu guru berjalan ke kelas mereka, barulah mereka duduk di tempat masing-masing. Tampak seorang guru memasuki kelas. Mitarashi Anko, itulah nama guru yang sedang berjalan ke tempat duduknya

"ohayou minna-san" sapanya

"ohayou mo sensei"

"o genki desu ka?"

"baik sensei"

"baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran matematika kemarin, buka buku paket halaman 53"

.

.

.

Teng…teng…teng…

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Setelah guru yang mengajar keluar dari kelas, mereka segera berhamburan keluar.

"emm, Na-Naruto-kun, ha-hari ini a-aku membawa banyak bekal, kau mau?" tanya seorang cewek berambut indigo dan bermata lavender kepada Naruto. Hyuuga Hinata, kekasih Naruto.

"wah, arigatou Hinata-chan, tapi jangan disini ya, banyak yang iri" jawan Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu segera men-deathglare Naruto.

"trus dimana?"

"di bangku panjang dekat taman aja ya?"

"baiklah, ayo"

"yosh!"

Sasuke merasa aneh dengan kedua pasangan itu, yang satu pemalu, yang satunya lagi gak tau malu, wkwkwk *author ditendang Naruto, sadis amat yak?*

Sasuke melewati istirahat kali ini hanya dengan melamun di tempat duduknya, malas keluar.

.

.

.

Saat pulang Sekolah, Sasuke segera melajukan motornya agak cepat. Karena cuaca siang ini sangat terik.

Sesampainya dirumah, ternyata kakaknya yang bernama Uchiha Itachi sedang nonton tv.

"baru pulang kau Sasuke?" tanyanya

"hn, kau gak liat?" jawab Sasuke ketus

"hehe, gomen otouto"

"hn"

Sasuke segera mengganti baju kemudian ke dapur untuk membuat jus tomat.

"kau tak membikinkanku juga Sasuke?" tanya Itachi

"bikin aja sendiri nii-san!"

"ayolah otouto! Aku sangat capek dan haus"

"bodo!" jawab Sasuke cuek sementara Itachi hanya terkikik geli. Dia memang suka banget menjahili adik satu-satunya itu.

Kemudian Sasuke membawa jus tomat tersebut ke kamarnya, mengacuhkan kakaknya yang masih terkikik. Di kamar, dia menyalakan laptop, kemudian memutar lagu yang berjudul 'Count On Me', salah satu lagu Bruno Mars favoritenya. Dia segera mengambil gitar yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya dan mulai bernyanyi mengikuti alunan music

**_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
I'll be the light to guide you_**

Find out what we're made of  
What we are called to help our friends in need

**_You can count on me like one, two, three  
I'll be there and I know when I need it  
I can count on you like four, three, two  
And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends  
Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh_**

Suara merdu Sasuke akan menghipnotis semua orang yang mendengarnya. Namun ketika Sasuke sedang asyik bernyanyi, tiba-tiba hpnya berbunyi, pertanda ada pesan yang masuk. Dia segera membuka pesan itu yang ternyata dari Naruto.

From = Dobe

'Teme, sekarang cepatlah kerumahku, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. Teman-teman sudah menunggu. CEPET! Gak pakai lama Teme'

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal saat membaca pesan itu, kemudian dia membalas pesan tersebut.

To = Dobe

'hn'

Tak berapa lama kemudian, muncul tulisan SENT di hp Sasuke. Dia segera mematikan laptopnya dan segera bersiap-siap pergi kerumah Naruto

"kau mau kemana baka otouto?" tanya Itachi ketika melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan motornya dari garasi.

"kerumah Naruto" jawab Sasuke cepat, kemudian segera melajukan motornya. Itachi hanya mendengus kesal.

'hn, dasar baka otouto, selalu saja cuek, bahkan sama anikinya pun cueknya minta ampun, aduh Kami-sama, kuatkanlah hamba-Mu ini dalam menghadapi adik yang super aneh itu' inner Itachi lebay, kemudian dia segera masuk rumah, kembali melanjutkan menonton acara tv kesukaannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke sampai juga di rumah Naruto. Kemudian memencet bel rumahnya.

Ting…tong…ting…tong…

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama karena pintu segera terbuka.

"yoo Teme datang juga kau rupanya" sambut Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin

"hm, tunggulah di dalam sama yang lain, aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian"

Alis Sasuke bertaut, seolah bertanya siapa. Namun dia hanya berucap…

"hn" kemudian dia masuk kerumah Naruto dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Disana juga ada Sakura yang tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Sasuke hanya membalas dengan senyum yang sangattt tiiiipiiisss, kemudian berjalan kearah Kiba yang sedang ngobrol dengan Neji.

'aku akan mendapatkanmu lagi Sasuke-kun' inner Sakura

"yuhuu minna… inilah acara yang kita-kita tunggu sedari tadi, aku akan memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian, please tunjukkan dirimu sekarang!" perintah Naruto dengan Hinata disebelahnya.

Tep…tep…tep (suara langkah)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aduuhhh, fanfict pertama fi-chan kok malah kayak gini ya? Hn, menurut para readers gimana? Jelek ya? Gomenesai minna-san, ini pertama kali fi-chan bikin fanfict. Please REVIEW ya minna, supaya fi-chan tau letak kesalahannya . Aigatou Gozaimasu sudah bersedia membaca , sampai juga di chapter depan.

jaa ne ^^/


	2. Chapter 2

~~time to reply review~~ lalala XD

Ymd, Akbar123, hn, lavenderchan : hehe ini udah lanjut, makasih ya udh review, review lagi ya :D

yana-chan : ini udah dilanjut, ehm, kayaknya Gaara gak ada deh. tapi aku fikirkan lagi ya, makasih udah review, review lagi ya :D

.

ok, Go To Story

**Seseorang Bernama Naruko**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru slight Sasusaku**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : romance (mungkin)**

**Warning : OOC, typo (tapi mudah-mudahan nggak), bahasa awut-awutan, pokoknya Gaje**

**"Not Like? Don't Read!"**

**Fanfiction by Fisuki Yukari**

"yuhuu minna… inilah acara yang kita-kita tunggu sedari tadi, aku akan memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian, please tunjukkan dirimu sekarang!" perintah Naruto dengan Hinata disampingnya.

Tep…tep…tep (suara langkah)

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

Tep…tep…tep (suara langkah)

Semua pada diam seribu bahasa. Mereka ingin tau siapa yang akan dikenalkan oleh Naruto. Perlahan-lahan sosok itu mulai muncul *author : emang setan? #gubrak*. Dia berjalan dengan menunduk menuju Naruto dan Hinata. Ketika sampai ditempat Naruto, perlahan dia mengangkat wajahnya. Semua yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut kecuali Naruto dan Hinata yang memang sudah tau. Bagaimana mereka tidak terkejut, karena wajahnya begitu mirip dengan Naruto. Yang membedakan dia dengan Naruto hanya 2, yaitu dia perempuan dan berambut panjang. Rambutnya diikat sati disamping, berponi cantik yang menambah kesan unik diwajahnya.

Dia memakai dress berwarna oranye dan high hils yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Mereka berfikiran bahwa gadis yang tengah berdiri disamping Naruto selain Hinata adalah kembarannya.

"yoo minna-san, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruko, adik kembar Uzumaki Naruto. Aku baru pindah kemarin dari Osaka, semoga kita bisa berteman baik ya minna-san. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu minna" ucap gadis itu ramah yang ternyata bernama Naruko.

'manis dan unik' itulah yang pertama kali muncul difikiran Sasuke saat melihat Naruko.

Naruko mengedarkan pandangannya, ketika menatap Sasuke, pandangan mereka bertemu, Naruko tersenyum tipis kearah Sasuke yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Sasuke. Sakura yang melihat hal itu langsung menaruh perasaan benci kepada Naruko.

'awas kau Naruko, berani mendekati Sasuke, kau akan berurusan denganku' inner Sakura marah, sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Naruko kemudian berbaur dengan anak perempuan lainnya.

"hay, aku Naruko nama kalian siapa?" tanya Naruko pada segerombolan cewek sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"aku Yamanaka Ino, salam kenal"

"aku Tenten"

"aku Karin"

Semua bergantian menjabat tangan Naruko. Kemudian Hinata ikut bergabung.

"Naru-chan kau sudah berkenalan dengan mereka ya?" tanya Hinata

"sudah Hinata, oh ya aku ngambil minuman dulu ya, jaa" kata Naruko

"jaa Naruko" jawab keempat teman barunya tadi

"nanti kumpul disini lagi ya?" kata Tenten

"sip Tenten" jawab Naruko

Naruko kemudian berjalan ketempat minuman ditaruh. Dia tidak menyadari ada kulit pisang di depannya. Nah, para readers pasti tau kan kelanjutannya? Yup, Naruko menginjak kulit pisang tersebut dan otomatis diapun terjatuh.

"AAAA…." Teriak Naruko

SYUUT

Namun sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh lantai, ada tangan kekar dan putih yang menangkap tubuhnya sehingga dia tidak jadi terjatuh. Tangan kekar pemuda itu menopang tubuh Naruko, dan wajah Naruko pun menjadi panas."hati-hati Nona" kata pemuda berambut raven tersebut. Ya, yang menangkap Naruko adalah Sasuke. Helaian rambut raven berkibar diterpa angin yang berhembus. Menambah kesan cool diwajahnya.

'tampan' inner Naruko, tanpa sadar pipinya kian memerah.

"ehemm" deheman Naruto mengagetkan mereka. Sontak Sasuke melepaskan Naruko. Yah, tak dapat dipungkiri, akhirnya Naruko jatuh juga dilantai menghasilkan suara 'Gedebum'.

"aww!" teriak Naruko akhirnya. Sasuke pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

"baka! Kenapa kau lepaskan aku? Sakit tau!" teriak Naruko ketika sudah berdiri dari acara jatuhnya (?). Sasuke berhenti berjalan kemudian menengok ke belakang tempat Naruko berada sambil menyeringai, kemudian kembali berjalan.

"awas kau pantat ayam!" teriak Naruko kesal. Sasuke tak menggubrisnya.

"hey Naruto, dia itu temanmu kan? Tolong ajari dia sopan santun dong" kata Naruko kesal pada Naruto

"hm, seperti itulah wataknya Naruko. Tapi sebenernya dia baik kok" jawab Naruto

"baik apanya? Kalo emang baik, gak mungkin dia ngejatuhin aku kayak tadi" sungut Naruko

"hehe, maafkanlah dia Naruko, memang kadang-kadang sifatnya kayak anak kecil"

Naruko hanya mendengus kesal

"oh ya, satu lagi, kenapa kau tadi mengagetkan kami, kalo tidak dia gak mungkin ngejatuhin aku" Naruko memasang deathglare pada Naruto

"oh, jadi kau kepengen dipeluk lagi olehnya, okey aku panggilin dia sekarang" goda Naruto kemudian berbalik pergi.

"NARUTOOOO" teriak Naruko marah kemudian memukul kepala Naruto

"ittai" ringis Naruto

Naruko kemudian meninggalkan Naruto yang masih meringis kesakitan. Dia segera mengambil minuman yang sempat tertunda lagi.

.

.

.

Acaranya pun selesai, semua pada bubar. Naruko segera menuju kamarnya, berniat mengganti pakaian, karena dia sudah gak betah pakai pakaian yang ribet kayak gitu. Memang, sebenernya Naruko itu tomboy, jadi kalau dia makek pakaian seperti itu, susahnya minta ampun.

"ck, merepotkan banget, napa juga tadi ada kulit pisang disana? Trus napa tadi yang nolongin aku si cowok pantat ayam yang super nyebelin? Andai saja aku tadi tak memakai pakaian seperti itu dan high hils, tentu aku tidak akan terpeleset. Semua ini gara-gara Naruto menyuruhku untuk tampil feminin. Argghhh… hari yang sungguh sial bagiku, mimpi apa aku semalam? Ckckck" dumel Naruko di kamarnya. Pelayan yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamar Naruko pun berkata dalam hati,

'udah gila kali ya? Ngomong sendiri gak jelas' inner pelayan itu kemudian segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Narko segera pergi ke dapur untuk membuat ramen kesukaannya *author : ckckck, mirip banget ma Naruto*. Setelah ramen itu jadi, dia langsung melahapnya, kayak orang yang gak dikasih makan 3 hari. Selesai makan ramen dia segera tidur karena capek setelah acara tadi.

kita ke si pangeran pantat ayam *dichidori*

Sasuke setelah kembali dari acara tadi langsung pulang kerumahnya.

'Naruko, kenapa aku tak bisa melupakanmu?' inner Sasuke. Setelah sampai di rumah, dia segera membuat soto tomat (?) dan segera memakannya. Itachi yang melihat kelakuan adiknya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya

'hn, dasar baka otouto' inner Itachi.

Selesai makan, Sasuke juga segera tidur.

.

.

.

keesokan paginya di kelas XII-2 IPA

"hey Lee kembalikan bukuku!" teriak Kiba.

"hahaha, ayo tangkap aku Kiba, gunakan semangat masa mudamu!" balas Lee.

"awas kau Lee" geram Kiba.

"krrr…" terdengar dengkuran keras ala Shikamaru.

"oh tidaaakkk… cepol ku berantakan" teriak gadis bercepol dua a.k.a Tenten.

"hey, ada yang tau dimana jepit rambutku?" tanya Ino sedikit berteriak.

"kriuk…kriuk…" Choji asik makan keripik kentangnya.

"wah, seranggaku sudah bermetamorfosis (?)" kata Shino.

"ah, kau selalu begitu Naruto-kun" Hinata memblushing.

"emang kenapa Hinata-chan? Hehe" tanya Naruto sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya.

"aduuh bedakku luntur nih" kata Karin narsis

"hn" nah para readers pasti sudah tau ini siapa. Yup, si pangeran ayam a.k.a Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat keadaan di kelasnya. Yah, memang setiap hari keadaan kelasnya selalu ramai *author : kalo sepi kayak kuburan dong #gubrak*. Namun Sasuke beruntung punya teman-teman seperti mereka, itu semua membuat hidupnya berwarna.

"Naruko" gumam Sasuke lirih

.

DEG

.

'aduh Sasuke, kenapa kau memikirkan Naruko? Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik darinya? Ada, dia itu unik. Lalu apakah kau jatuh cinta dengannya? Mungkin. Dan apakah Naruko juga mencintaimu? Entahlah. Oh ayolah Sasuke, kau baru bertemu sekali kemarin dengannya, itu pun hanya sebatas perkenalan, masa bisa secepat itu kau jatuh cinta dengannya? Perasaan itu tak dapat dibohongi' inner-inner Sasuke saling berbicara.

.

Teng…teng…teng…

Bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi. Waktunya pelajaran Kakashi-sensei, si tukang terlambat #plak. Dan memang benar hari ini pun dia terlambat.

Setelah menunggu beberapa tahun kemudian *ah kelamaan -_-* hn, ok ok, setelah menunggu sekitar 15 menit kemudian, akhirnya Kakashi-sensei pun nongol.

"ohayou minna" sapanya

"ohayou mo sensei"

"gomen aku telat, aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan"

"alasan lama itu sensei" teriak Kiba

"hehe, gomen gomen. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kalian kedatangan murid baru kali ini"

"siapa sensei?"

"cantik nggak?"

"ganteng nggak? Keren nggak?" dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh pun bermunculan.

"ok sekarang masuklah" perintah Kakashi

Jreng…jreng…jreng…

.

.

.

**TBC :D**

.

.

.

Ayey, akhirnya chapter 2 udah selesai aku ketik dan udah aku post. Gimana minna? Bagus gak? Gomen ya kalo kurang greget, maklum masih pemula. Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Please REVIEW ya minna *puppy eyes no jutsu* ok, sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

Jaa nee ^^/


End file.
